RWBY, Disciples of Grimm
by FictionOfTheFans
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang face a threat far exceeding that of past foes. They are the Disciples of Grimm, and from the shadows they have risen to destroy all life. The clash against these mysterious figures holds not just Beacon on the line, but all of Vytal. This is their story...
1. Chapter 1: Like Any Other Day

** Just a couple things people should know before we get started...**

**1. Roman, Cinder, or any other villain introduced after volume one of RWBY will most likely NOT make an appearance in this story. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but they will not be here.**

**2. I intend to not pair any characters in a relationship unless they already have an established chemistry/romance. (Jaune and Pyrrah being an example.) So for those of you who are expecting a Yang and Blake relationship, look somewhere else.**

**3. This story will take place in the middle of team RWBY's first year at Beacon, with Cinder and Roman out of the picture. How they got out of the picture will be explained, but at a later date. With all that out of the way, Let's get started.**

Weiss, Blake, and Yang of team RWBY woke up to the familiar sound of a loud whistle being relentlessly blown into their unsuspecting ears. Every day that they had attended Beacon academy the morning always started the same, but it never came as less of a shock, especially when they barely got any sleep in the first place.

"Gooooood morning, sleepyheads! The sun has officially risen on our last day of this semester!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You do realize a simple shake would suffice to wake us up, right? The whistle isn't necessary, and it never has been." Weiss complained, stuffing her head back under her pillows. Blake hopped off her bunk, having gotten used to Ruby's morning routine, only giving an irritated glance before grabbing her uniform and heading to the bathroom.

"C'mon, guys, the whistle is a tradition! We can't just give up on tradition, can we?" Ruby asked, cheerfully.

"I think our first order of business for the second semester should be to destroy that thing." Weiss mumbled. Yang climbed out of her bed, stretching out her legs and arms.

"I second that," Yang yawned. "What does the school even have planned for us today?"

"Hopefully it isn't another final." Blake called out from the bathroom. Everyone's faces went white at the mere mention of it, but Ruby quickly recollected herself.

"Whatever it is, Ozpin wants us up bright and early for the assembly this morning." heading towards the door, Ruby quickly turned around. "Oh, almost forgot! I'm heading down to the cafeteria for some breakfast, anybody want anything?" Weiss only asked for an early morning coffee, Yang shrugged her shoulders, and Ruby heard Blake mention something about cereal, but no specific kind. "Coming right up!" Ruby chirped as she left the room. As she closed the door though, she heard footsteps walking slowly towards her. She turned toward the sound to see an unfamiliar sight.

He was a Faunus. Wolf, to be exact. He was garbed in a large, white robe with red markings here and there. His sleeves stretched far past his hands, and in fact the robe seemed to be far too big in general. His hair was very short, and was a snow-white color, greatly contrasting his great, black ears. As he got closer, Ruby noticed the red markings to be the phases of the moon. He stopped in front of her, putting up quite a large smile at seeing her.

"Ah! Finally, someone who is awake. You wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of the headmaster, would you?" He pulled his glasses down to reveal large, black eyes with yellow irises. Ruby had never quite seen something like that before, even Blake had regular human eyes.

"You're looking for headmaster Ozpin? Sorry, but I have no clue where he is." Ruby couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

"No need to apologize! You have just woke, after all." He let out a chuckle. "You see, I am of a special brand of researcher that focuses on the very things you hunt, the creatures of Grimm." Ruby nodded, listening intently. "We have just made an incredible discovery that could affect not only our understanding of the creatures, but that of combating them, as well!" He spoke enthusiastically, obviously excited by his work.

"Discovery? what did you discover?"

"I see you are interested, my child! Unfortunately this information is confidential, but I have no doubt you will learn of it soon enough in your classes." He pulled up his long sleeves to reveal a watch.

"Well, I best get a hold of him soon, for I am on a tight schedule. A pleasure speaking with you, whoever you are!" He gave Ruby's hand a quick shake and started making his way down the hall before suddenly stopping.

"Oh, curse me!" He turned around and called out to Ruby. "Today is the last day of the semester, is it not?" Ruby nodded, confused. "Why, I can't be bothering him on a day like this!" He pulled a large folder from his robe, looking at it with disappointment. He then turned to Ruby again and perked up.

"You!" He cleared the distance between him and Ruby in a flash, causing her to back up, startled. He was holding the folder out in front of him. "Will you give this to him?"

"Um, y-yeah, sure, I guess." Ruby stuttered, still shocked by his speed. She took the folder from his hand, scanning the outside of it. It seemed unimpressive, no warnings or confidential notices anywhere. She looked up to ask about this, but the wolf Faunus was gone, without even making a sound. Ruby found it a little creepy, but was also relieved to be out of his presence.

She strolled to the cafeteria, only to find it closed off, a sign nailed to the door. Ruby read over it...

_"Dear students, as you can see, the cafeteria is closed off to you today. We will be having a feast later, and thus necessary preparations must be done before opening it up to the public. We apologize for the inconvenience, but you must make due with any food in your dorms today. It will be well worth it later!" _-Profesor Ozpin.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. A feast? Nobody said anything about a feast. She turned and made her way back to the dorm, noticing other students walking in the direction of the cafeteria, one of which being Jaune.

"Don't bother, it's closed off." She called out. Jaune quickly turned around to greet her with a disappointed look.

"But I'm starving! I couldn't take time for food last night while working on Professor Oobleck's final..." He whined, turning back to walk with Ruby.

"What's with the folder?" He pointed to the object in Ruby's hand. "Is that your essay for Oobleck?"

"Nope." Ruby chirped, and raised her hand over Jaune's mouth to prevent further questioning. She didn't want anyone else to know about her encounter with the wolf Faunus except herself, and Ozpin. Before Jaune could say anything else, Ruby casually walked into her dorm, which was thankfully close to the cafeteria.

Yang and Blake were both in the room, and Weiss was taking her turn in the bathroom. Blake was reading a new book she had recently got for Christmas, and Yang jamming out to "The Achieve Men." Ruby identified it as their hit single, "We Don't Hunt For Trophies." She had the volume loud enough that Ruby could hear the song through her earbuds. At the sight of Ruby empty-handed, Yang pulled out one of her buds and raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you were gonna get us some breakfast. What happened?" She asked.

"Cafeteria was closed," Ruby replied, grabbing her backpack. "We're having a feast later today, apparently."

"Really? That's a weird reason to close it off. People need their chow." Yang commented. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all."

Blake closed her book, eyeing Ruby curiously. "I heard you talking with someone in the hallway earlier, but I couldn't pinpoint the voice. What happened?" Ruby stopped and thought a moment. Could she trust her team with the confidential info she'd been given?

"Well, nothing really happened, just some weird man asking for Ozpin. I told him I didn't know where he was, and that was that." Ruby stuffed the folder in her bag, hoping Blake hadn't noticed it.

"Probably someone who's helping with the special thing we're doing today. What time does the assembly start again?" Yang asked. Weiss suddenly appeared out of the bathroom, looking hardly any different from when she entered. Sometimes Ruby wondered why it took her so long to freshen up in the first place.

"It starts soon." Weiss answered, looking at the clock. "We need to go get our weapons; Ozpin announced yesterday that we would need them."

"Oooh, are we going to have a tournament?" Ruby asked, eager to fight something other than Grimm. Ever since the incident with the White Fang at the docks, she hadn't had a real battle with anything other than monsters. Sure, monsters were fun, but they didn't hold a candle to a one-on-one match of equal strengths. "What do you guys think?"

"I think Ozpin's just using this as an excuse to give one of his 'inspirational' speeches." Yang said, "But we won't know until the assembly starts."

"Why wait, then? Let's head down their now." Ruby proposed. "Get a good seat before everyone else shows up." The other three seemed to like that idea, so the team made their way down to the locker room, grabbing their weapons. It had been a while since any of them got to use them, so they were happy to hold them once again. Ruby was especially ecstatic to hold her _sweetheart_ again.

Once they had their weapons, the team made their way to the commons. The room was virtually empty, save for the few students who came early to secure a seat. The chairs were layed out in a very clustered fashion, due to the fact that the entire school had to fit in this one area. Luckily, very few spots in the front row were taken, so the girls could all six next to each other with an up-close view.

It didn't take long for the rest of the students to start piling into the commons. Eventually all the seats were taken and some students had to resort to standing near the walls. Weiss checked her watch, the assembly should officially start in about five minutes.

"We won't be able to hear Ozpin speak if this commotion continues." Weiss commented, and she wasn't wrong. The sound in the room was deafening with all the students talking about their own speculations for the assembly. Just as she said this, though, Ozpin calmly walked up to the podium on an elevated platform. He seemed to appear out of nowhere, despite there being no back entrance to the area.

He cleared his throat loudly into the microphone. The students all went silent waiting for him to speak. Ozpin merely took a sip of his coffee, a smug smile planted on his face.

"I believe no introductions are in order?" He chuckled, "You all seem to have recognized the importance of this day." He took on a more serious expression.

"Today marks a landmark for all of you and your training. For some of you this concludes the first half of your first year. For others it is a reminder that your time at this school is about to come to an end." He scanned the crowd in front of him.

"Aside from that, today marks a tradition we will remain true to uphold. Freshman!" He called out. A string of whispers spread through the mass of students, and Ruby couldn't help but notice the widespread grinning throughout the upper class men. Ozpin raised a hand, and the whispering immediately ceased.

"I realize the secret isn't exactly easy to keep, but I will give the benefit of the doubt in the assumption that you all didn't spoil it." A projection appeared behind him, showing a top-down perspective of Beacon's full campus. It then zoomed out, showing the forest of Forever Fall, as well as the Emerald Forest. What was weird were the red dots on the projection, here and there. The dots were clearly moving, so it wasn't just Ruby's eyes playing tricks on her.

"These red dots which you can clearly see, represent a Grimm, tagged by professional hunters and huntresses. You freshmen will be burdened with the task of hunting them." A hand was raised, it was Jaune's.

"Uh, Excuse me, profesor? How is this anything special? We kill Grimm all the time." His face reddened as he asked the question, obviously embarrassed as he asked the question.

"Quite simple, Mr. Arc. you see, our hunters and huntresses have tagged enough Grimm around the school for about one hundred kills per freshmen. Meaning there are approximately four thousand creatures out there." Jaune's eyes widened, unable to imagine that many Grimm, even in his head.

"We have always been safe from these Grimm, as they would not dare tread any ground populated entirely with warriors." He continued. "But that doesn't mean they are safe from us, today especially." Glynda Goodwitch stepped up next to the headmaster, taking the mic from the podium.

"It will be a competition. All freshmen will go out and compete for the most kills." She said coolly. "But there are some rules and guidelines." Ruby leaned in, listening intently.

"You will be competing alone, so teams will not be allowed to work together." Ruby's eyes widened. She hadn't worked alone since before she was even enrolled in Beacon.

"Each type of Grimm is worth a certain amount of points. The person with the most points at the end of the day, wins." She moved her finger across her scroll's screen, obviously reading the rules off of it.

"Beowolves and Boarbatusks are worth one point, Ursas are worth two. Deathstalkers are three points, and King Taijitu are worth four points, but you will get ten if you kill both a white and black pair." Glynda looked directly into the crowd, an earnest and pleading look on her face.

"The school highly discourages anyone to attempt to hunt a Nevermore, but they are tagged and on the map only to provide their location as a warning. However," She sighed, "If you do manage to kill one, you win." Ozpin took the mic back, and Glynda slowly walked off the platform.

"The map has been uploaded to each of your scrolls, but before you go, there are a few more things to mention." He spoke slowly and clearly for his next sentence. "Freshmen cannot interfere with or fight one another over kills, understand?" Ruby and her team nodded, as well as the rest of the freshmen. Ozpin was silent, but eventually, he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a revolver...

"Then let us begin!" He shouted, firing the gun. Immediately the area was blurred with the movement of eager, bloodthirsty hunters, but Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang stayed behind. They all looked at each other, a fire burning in each of their eyes.

Ruby was the first to leave out of the four, a trail of rose petals being the only reminder that she was even there in the first place. She rushed straight for the Emerald Forest, looking at her scroll as she ran. The dots varied in size, but there were some medium-sized ones on the outskirts of the forest, with two large ones near the center, and the largest one, unmistakably a nevermore, in the center.

Ruby sprinted for the outskirts, the scenery and landscape a blur at her speed. She reached her destination within minutes, and surely enough, a pack of Ursa were waiting for her.

The pack had six of them, one of them being an alpha. Two of them charged straight at Ruby, but one was immediately beheaded. The other swiped at Ruby's side while she was preoccupied with the other. She narrowly dodged its sharp claws.

Ruby hopped to a nearby tree branch, using the vantage point to snipe two of the Ursa, but not before the alpha charged the tree and knocked Ruby off her balance. Landing clumsily on her feet, Ruby was immediately overwhelmed by the alpha, as it relentlessly slashed and swiped at her. The other Ursa stood back, letting their leader do the work.

It seemed the alpha had the advantage, until Ruby blocked one swipe with the blunt edge of her scythe, and blew the Ursa's claw to pieces with one good, close shot. The beast backed up, howling in pain. This gave Ruby plenty of time to clear the distance between them and slice the other hand off, not taking any risks of it attacking her again.

The Ursa tried biting, but it proved an unwise move as Ruby shifted her scythe to it's gun feature, and shoved the barrel directly into the alpha's mouth. The monster was quickly reduced to nothing but a quivering, headless corpse as it stumbled forward and fell, dead.

Ruby turned to the others, but they had retreated. Disappointed, she looked through her bag again, trying to find the scroll. When she thought she had found it, Ruby pulled out not her scroll, but the folder given to her by the Wolf Faunus. Ruby quickly remembered her duty to give the folder to Ozpin.

"I'll probably see him later today," Ruby thought. "But I will probably forget again later today. I'm fast, I can give it to him now and make it back to win in no time." It didn't even sound convincing as she thought it.

"But how would I win? Losing that much time would surely lead to a loss." Suddenly, a large shadow crept from above, and flew over Ruby's head. That was when the idea hit her.

"The Nevermore!" She said, aloud. "I'll kill the Nevermore!" The idea already excited her, because not only did it insure victory, but it would be a challenging fight. Without a second thought, she decided that was her plan, and then rushed back down to Beacon as fast as she could.

Ruby was out of breath as she appeared in the commons area, surprising both Glynda and Ozpin, whom were standing atop the platform, discussing who knows what.

"Ah, Miss Rose." Ozpin greeted, despite being a bit taken aback at Ruby's sudden appearance. "To what do we owe this visit?" Ruby merely held out the folder, as she was still out of breath.

"Ah, what's this?" He asked, looking through the folder.

"Some wolf Faunus...gave me this...told me it was for you." Ruby gasped. Ozpin's eyes widened for a moment at the mention of the wolf Faunus.

"I see. I do not recall ever knowing a wolf Faunus. But what's this?" He pulled out a small memory drive, meant to be put into a scroll. Glynda handed him hers, and he inserted the drive.

Immediately his face shifted to pure horror. Ruby had never seen the headmaster look so terrified.

"What is it, Professor!? You look like you've just seen death!" Ozpin didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed Ruby by her shoulders, and locked gazes with her. His face was stone cold now, but his eyes couldn't have seen more horror.

"Ruby, you need to listen to me. Your semblance is speed, correct?" Ruby nodded. "I thought as such. Listen, you need to find profesor Oobleck as quickly as you can, only he can keep up with you." Ruby was so confused, and apparently it showed on her face, because Ozpin quickly pulled away and stood up.

"There is no time to explain. You just need to listen to me. Find Oobleck, give him this memory drive," He placed the drive in Ruby's hand. "and then both of you need to get to Vale as quickly as possible. This is a crisis that threatens not only them, but all of Vytal. Do you understand?" Ruby didn't reply. Thoughts of her team sprang through her head throughout Ozpin's orders. She had to find them.

"I need to find my team first."

"No! Listen to me!" Ruby had never heard Ozpin truly shout before. "You need to do as I say! You don't have time to find them. They could be here any moment now!"

"Who are they?" Glynda asked, knowing nothing more about the situation than Ruby. Ozpin started to say something, but stopped as he looked at Ruby again. He quickly walked over to Glynda and whispered something. Ruby didn't hear it, but if Glynda's reaction was anything to go by, she probably didn't want to hear it.

"We need to gather the students. They aren't safe out there!" Glynda pleaded.

"It wouldn't matter, they must have had it planned for today. Our students are away, our defenses are low, and the Grimm are in high numbers."

"We need to get them to safety and evacuate!" Glynda protested.

"Safety?" Ozpin ran his hand through his hair. "Nobody is safe from-

That was when the earthquake finally hit Beacon, and everything began to crumble.


	2. Chapter 2: A Looming Threat

**Authors Note:**

** First off, for those of you who are reading this after reading my original post of it, I would like to apologize for the original's sub-par quality. I am far more proud of this than the original. Most of the changes I made are the end, so the beginning isn't that different, but you can be expecting a more satisfying conclusion.**

** This chapter will change perspectives from one character to another. I don't want to confuse anyone with what's going on, but I feel this is the right course of action.**

** I should also take this time to thank everyone for the positive response to the first chapter. I do realize it was all setup, but this chapter is where the ball will truly start to roll.**

** With all that out of the way, let's continue.**

**Yang's Perspective:**

Yang could only watch from the cliff side of Forever Fall. She felt so powerful just a moment ago, surrounded by the corpses of her prey. But power quickly turned to helplessness as she watched Beacon shake and crumble.

The tremors were instantaneous, and extremely powerful. if it weren't for a nearby branch, Yang would have lost her balance and tumbled off of the cliff. Peculiarly enough though, the earthquake stopped just as quickly as it started. The forest was unharmed by the quake, but the same could not be said for Beacon.

The central tower was the first to topple, crushing even more of the school as it fell. Yang couldn't even view most of the destruction through all the dust and debris surrounding the catastrophe. The archways circling the school collapsed, and the ground around started to crack and break apart.

The stain glass windows throughout the structure began to crack and shatter, showering the ground below with fatal precipitation. Yang could only hope that nobody stood in the middle of all this.

_"Oh my God, the headmaster!" _She thought. _"I have to find the others!" _

**Ruby's Perspective:  
**

Ruby awoke under what she could only guess was a large pile of rubble, with a sharp pain in the back of her head. She couldn't see anything, or move for that matter, but she heard muffled voices to her right, along with the sound of rocks and debris being shifted around. Ruby racked her brain to recall what had happened, and eventually it hit her, synchronized with even more pain in her head.

She remembered the competition, the memory drive, the wolf Faunus, and a vivid picture came to her mind of Ozpin and Glynda's horrified faces, but she quickly pushed away that memory.

"Over here!" Ruby called out. Her call was met by the removal of the rubble above her, and the astonished face of Glynda Goodwitch quickly filled her view.

"Hey." Ruby greeted, giggling a bit at Glynda's reaction. She sighed in response, whether it was out of relief or embarrassment, Ruby couldn't tell.

"Aura is an amazing thing, Miss Rose." Glynda said as she helped Ruby out of the pile. "You're quite fortunate to have a lot of it."

"I don't feel _quite fortunate_." Ruby complained, rubbing the back of her aching head.

"Just be happy that you're alive. Are you injured in any way?"

"Nothing feels out of place, I guess." Ruby replied, trying to stand straight. She felt extremely dizzy all of a sudden. "I feel a little dizzy, and my head hurts, but that's about it."

"You must've hit your head. Will you be able to find Oobleck?" Glynda opened up her scroll, which was remarkably still intact. "I need to send a message to the other students, they aren't safe out there." She suddenly stopped, and slowly closed her scroll.

"What is it?" Ruby whispered. Glynda hushed her, listening in on something. She then turned to Ruby. "There are Grimm on the campus. You need to find Professor Oobleck, now!" Ruby was confused.

"How did they get on campus? I thought we had trained hunters on guard!" Ruby asked, pulling out Crescent Rose. It had a few dents and chips on the metal, and the blade was slightly bent at a weird angle, but it would suffice.

"We're dealing with more than just Grimm now, young lady." Glynda responded, as she drew her own weapon. "I'll hold them off, you go find the professor." Ruby was about to object, but Glynda shot her a look that said it all.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Ruby gave in. She was about to get going before she stopped, one last question popping into her head. "Glynda?" Glynda turned, astonished to hear a student refer to her by name. "Where's Ozpin?" She smiled in response.

"The headmaster is fine, Miss Rose. He had other things to contend with at the moment." Ruby didn't press any further, and finally left Glynda behind, a trail of rose petals being her parting gift.

The halls of Beacon were almost unrecognizable to Ruby as she sped through them. The windows were shattered along the walls, and some passages were blocked off due to rubble. One hallway contained Beacon's main tower, which must have collapsed onto the rest of the school. Nothing was left untouched by the earthquake. Paintings here and there laid smashed on the ground, the floor was covered in cracks of varying sizes and shapes. The damage was unbelievable.

Eventually she had to stop and take a breath. The pain in her head became increasingly more intense as she ran. As she started to catch her breath, she could hear faint noises and footsteps echoing throughout the halls. Ruby didn't recognize the noises until the source leaped in front of her through one of the broken windows.

It was a Beowolf, and a particularly large one at that. It quickly spotted Ruby, and howled at the sight of her, signalling the rest of the Grimm. Ruby drew Crescent Rose and slashed the beast in half, but she was still far too late. The other Beowolves seemed to appear from nowhere, and in large quantities. They charged at Ruby from both directions, but their front lines were quickly cut down, her scythe a whirlwind in her hands. The others backed up, and Ruby took this chance to escape.

Despite her better judgement, Ruby used her semblance to escape, once again speeding down the halls, her vision blurring as she continued to run. She had no real idea where she was going, but any place was better than being surrounded by Grimm.

"C'mon, c'mon, where is it?" Ruby muttered. The pain in the back of her head seemed impossible to bear, and she was just about to stop, when at last an identifiable landmark came into her view.

Oobleck always kept a chair outside his room to send misbehaving students out, mainly Cardin. At the sight of this, Ruby went to a screeching halt. She tried to listen in for the patter of Beowolf feet, but she heard none. The last thing she wanted was to be cornered in an empty room, but Ruby prayed the room in question wouldn't be empty at all.

She walked into the room, which was a wreck. The walls had claw marks everywhere, the desks crushed and broken. Oobleck's maps up front were torn to ribbons and the remains laid on the floor. The culprits of the wreckage were two Beowolves standing in the middle of the room, one of them an alpha.

One of them caught sight of Ruby, and took a large leap towards her, claws and fangs ready to tear her apart. She rolled under the path of the leaping Beowolf, readying her weapon as she did so. Crouching, she took aim at the Beowolf's head as it landed, and fired.

A faint click was the only sign that she had pulled the trigger in the first place. To Ruby's dismay the weapon didn't fire, and as she stared at Crescent Rose in surprise, the Beowolf charged her, clawing with great ferocity and speed. Ruby dodged most of the swipes and bites, until the alpha tackled her to the ground. She wasn't able to move under the monster's weight, and as she struggled the beast put its face very close to hers. It stared for a short period, growling. Eventually it pulled its hand back and swiped at Ruby's face. Her aura protected her, the beast's claws only glancing her cheek. The Beowolf growled at this, and pulled its claws back again. Ruby readied her aura, but was shocked at what she saw.

The Beowolf's claw was enveloped in a black aura. The aura flickered like a raging fire, casting a shadow over the monster's claws. It swiped at Ruby once again, this time breaking through her own aura and slicing open her cheek, narrowly missing her left eye. Before the Grimm could strike again, a green blur knocked it off of her.

The Beowolf crashed into the wall, howling in pain. Ruby quickly got back up, identifying her savior as Professor Oobleck.

"To think a huntress in training would forget the most basic of combat principles! _Be aware of what's around you_." He spoke.

"Nice to see you, too." Ruby replied, turning to the alpha. "This one is mine." She twirled her scythe. "C'mon, round two!" The alpha took up her offer, going on the offensive. Ruby ducked under one of its swings, and tried slashing at its legs. The alpha leaped high, avoiding the attack and landing to her right. It then lunged at her once again. This time Ruby kicked some scattered papers off of the ground into the alpha, causing it to stop, confused. She used this moment to leap into the air, confusing it even further when the papers cleared and she was nowhere to be seen. Ruby landed on the beast's shoulders, her scythe curved around its neck. The alpha tried to shake her off, but only made the scythe dig into its flesh. With one quick motion, Ruby leaped into the air, pulling her scythe back and decapitating the alpha.

The professor appeared in front of Ruby as soon as she landed. His face was bruised, and his right shoulder had a deep gash that he didn't seem to take notice of.

"Very impressive." He commented. "Alas, my battle wasn't so fortunate. The monstrosity got one good strike, then turned tail and ran to the halls when I returned the favor." He looked at Ruby's face. "But I guess you didn't go unscathed, either." Ruby smiled.

"Its nothing, professor. We have other things to worry about." She pulled out the memory drive, and held it out to him. "Ozpin wanted you to see this." The professor's expression intensified, like he had a notion of what the drive contained.

"My scroll was destroyed by those Beowolves." He said. "But I think I have an idea of what's going on. We must head for Vale, correct?" Ruby nodded.

"Then we must make haste." He sighed. Ruby gestured for him to lead the way, and then they were off, speeding through the twists and turns of the hallways. Eventually they turned a corner to be greeted by the Beowolf pack Ruby escaped from earlier. They tried turning around to run, but more of them came from behind, blocking their only exit. This hallway was tight, too. Not a good area for a fight, especially when they were greatly outnumbered. Ruby readied her weapon for combat, but Oobleck stopped her, an idea clearly popping into his head.

"We'll jump through the window." He explained, pointing towards the shattered window to their right. "It'll be quite a drop, but we might just survive. Are you ready?" Ruby didn't have time to think, as the Beowolves were moving in on them. She merely nodded, then was shocked as Oobleck lifted her up and ran straight for the window, taking a leap of faith. They fell for a good couple seconds, but Ruby didn't look down. She soon felt the thud of impact followed by a snapping sound as she and the professor both tumbled downhill into some shrubbery.

Ruby stood up, brushing some twigs off her combat skirt, and walked over to Oobleck, who was holding his right arm and grimacing.

"I do believe it is broken." He said through gritted teeth. He pulled a couple shards of glass out of his forearm. "That was not one of my better plans." He admitted.

**Glynda's Perspective:**

Glynda Goodwitch was an experience huntress, but even she had her limits. As she stood alone in front of the school, the desperation of her predicament finally settled in. She hadn't kept count of all the monsters she had slain thus far, but it seemed to be too many for more to come charging in. Her aura was dangerously low, but she had to hold strong for as long as possible.

A pack of Ursa came charging forth. Glynda readied her duster as they approached. When they got close enough, a stream of flames spread from her weapon that incinerated the Grimm before they knew what was happening. When the smoke finally cleared, Glynda caught an intimidating sight.

They were Deathstalkers, two of them. Glynda had never seen more than one in one place before, and had especially never seen them act in groups. The smaller of the two was the first to approach, thrusting its stinger directly at her. Glynda used her aura to create a shield, not only stopping the attack but holding the stinger in place. The Deathstalker struggled to pull back, but when Glynda released her shield, she expelled a shock wave from it that toppled the Grimm over, showing its weak under belly. With great effort, Glynda called upon a storm of icicle spikes to impale the flipped Deathstalker. The monster was deeply punctured by many frozen spears, screeching with every infliction until it was rendered still. Dead.

The larger Deathstalker charged forward, too fast for Glynda to react. It swatted her away, causing her to drop her duster in the process. Landing with a thud, Glynda had the wind knocked out of her, and before she could catch her breath, the Grimm was charging her once again, closing the distance far too quickly for her to get out of the way. She was done for.

Or she would have been, had not a raging Yang Xiao Long stepped into the fray. She appeared out of nowhere, her hair ablaze and her eyes a crimson flame. She grabbed hold of the Deathstalker's tail as it lunged at Glynda, careful not to let the stinger touch her. With her tremendous strength, Yang ripped of the Grimm's tail, causing venomous liquid to start spewing from it's stump. The monster screeched in agony, and started to wildly swat at her. Yang dodged the first swing, but was caught off guard when the Deathstalker grabbed her with its other pincer.

It tightened its grip on Yang, intent on crushing her to death. Yang just smiled as her hair started to shimmer. In an explosion of fiery aura, she broke out of the Deathstalker's grip, completely obliterating its pincer in the process.

The monster started to back away, attempting a retreat, but was stopped by being impaled by a rocketed spear. Pyrrah Nikos leaped from a nearby tree onto the Deathstalker, prying her weapon from one of its many eyes.

The monster tried swiping her off, but its actions were fruitless as she repeatedly stabbed through its armor. Yang ran to her aid, and held the Deathstalker in place by its only good pincer. It struggled and shook for ages as it was speared, but eventually its actions slowed down, then finally to a complete stop. Pyrrah hopped off its corpse.

"It's all clear." She shouted, and from the sidelines, Blake, Weiss, the rest of team JNPR, and even team CRDL rushed out to congratulate and compliment them. The celebration was short-lived though, as Yang rushed to the surprised Glynda Goodwitch, whom was still down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked, helping Glynda up. "We came as soon as we could."

"And apparently it was just soon enough." Glynda responded, and then she said a rarity among her vocabulary. "Thanks."

"All in a day's work!" Yang cheered, the others came to her side, once again celebrating. All were high-fiving and cheering, except for Weiss, who stepped forward, her expression was serious.

"Professor Goodwitch?" She asked. Everyone went silent at hearing her speak. Glynda looked at her, listening. "Have you seen Ruby anywhere?" Glynda smiled in response.

"Your team leader was tasked with going to Vale to warn the population. Last time I saw her she had left to find Professor Oobleck, who would be aiding her." Weiss didn't seem happy with that response. Glynda put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "She's in good hands, Miss Schnee. There's nothing to worry abo-"

Glynda was cut off by the sound of footsteps. Everyone stopped and readied their weapons, expecting more Grimm to come charging in. They all turned around to a surprising sight.

There were six of them, and they were all covered in white robes with varying red markings. The smallest of them had the phases of the moon as his red markings, and the largest of them had two crimson scorpions with long tails wrapping around his cloak. The one in the center of all of them had blood-red feathers scattered around his robe. The fourth had two raging red eyes on the front of his, and the fifth's were several claw and bite marks. The last one had two snakes intertwining and wrapping around his clothing, one snake being red, and the other black.

The smallest one stepped forward and pulled down his hood. He was a wolf Faunus, with large black ears and short white hair. Behind his glasses were two large black and yellow eyes. He gave an innocent smile, chuckling at the sight of the group, with all of their weapons ready.

"Quite hasty to the trigger now, eh?" He giggled. "Then I best not leave you with bated breath." He gestured at his colleagues.

"We are The Disciples of Grimm." He spoke.


End file.
